Protective garments that are used in the emergency services industry are known to include a multi-layer construction, such that each layer in the multi-layer construction provides a different functionality to the protective garment. In the case of protective garments for firefighters, and specifically to firefighter jackets, three layers that are often present include an outer shell layer, a moisture barrier layer and a thermal insulating layer.
The purpose of the outer shell layer is to provide flame-resistance and abrasion resistance to the garment. The outer shell is typically made of a woven aramid or para-aramid material, such as Nomex® or Kevlar® that provides good thermal resistance. Aramid and para-aramid materials don't have a melting point, and instead simply decompose at extremely high temperatures, which makes them good materials for use in emergency protective wear. In addition, these materials provide good puncture and abrasion resistance to avoid debris or certain equipment from puncturing or tearing the material during use.
The moisture barrier layer is included within the protective garment in order to provide a semi-permeable membrane that allows moisture vapor to exit the protective garment but prevents liquid moisture from entering through the material. In this manner, the moisture barrier layer protects the wearer from getting wet as a result of water from the hoses or sprinklers.
The thermal insulating layer is intended to protect the wearer from external thermal conditions and is often made of a facecloth material that is quilted to a batting, spunlace or felt material. A deficiency with many thermal insulating layers is that they retain the heat and perspiration of the wearer. This can result in the garment becoming quite uncomfortable for a wearer. In addition, this moisture buildup within the thermal insulating layer can become quite heavy, which could potentially lead to the firefighters having to overexert themselves as they carry their equipment and climb up and down stairs.
The weight of a protective garment, as well as its breathability, are two important features for a firefighter. Generally speaking, the lighter the garment, the more comfortable it is to wear for the firefighter. In addition, its breathability helps to keep the firefighter's body temperature from elevating too much. The comfort and temperature experienced by the firefighter can drastically impact the firefighter's performance in an emergency situation, and as such is critical when considering the construction of a protective garment.
In light of the above, it can be seen that there is a need in the industry for a protective garment that alleviates, at least in part, the deficiencies of the prior art.